Sick
by Ickleamykins
Summary: Ron's feeling alone and left out so he decides to go out in a rain storm..


"Harry, maybe you should go talk to him. He shouldn't be out there right now," Hermione said concerned.  
  
"He doesn't want to see me, you know that."  
  
* Rain was protruding off the face of Ron Weasley. He didn't care though; he didn't care if anything happened to him.  
  
Maybe I should end it all now. No one would care. After all, no one likes me.  
  
It was cold as well, very cold for that matter. If anyone was to stay outside in that rain for too long of a time, they would for sure get a mighty bad cold or even the flu, which no one liked.  
  
But Ron didn't care. He couldn't care less if in that instant he was struck by lightening. Or get attacked by the giant squid.  
  
* By the next morning, Harry was starting to get really worried about Ron. He hadn't returned to the dorm all night. He figured he should go check on him, just to make sure he was all right. So he slipped out of the common room and down the many halls of the castle.  
  
He reached the Great Hall and slid open the big oak doors, taking a deep breath, and stepped outside. He only had to walk a few yards before he saw a limp body on the still wet grass.  
  
His instincts kicked in and he ran at full speed to the body and kneeled down beside him, checking for a pulse. There was a faint pulse, but nothing too big. Harry looked around, hoping to see someone who could help him, as he couldn't pick up Ron by himself. He finally spotted Seamus who had followed Harry out just in case.  
  
The two of them picked up the limp Ron and carried him to the hospital wing of the castle, which took them nearly twenty minutes. They carefully laid him on one of the beds and scurried off to get Madam Pomfrey.  
  
* As Harry didn't want to leave Ron's side at all, Seamus did all the owling to Ron's family and telling Ron's closest friends. He soon returned, however, to keep Harry company, but he mostly wanted to see how Ron was doing. They had each day become closer, but he knew that Ron wouldn't do this intentionally. Something was definitely bothering his friend. He would just have to find out what it was.  
  
* It was nightfall when Ron finally woke up. He was surrounded by Harry and Seamus, but most of all, his family who had come earlier that afternoon. As Ron slowly stirred, his mum scurried to his bedside and started to cry with joy.  
  
"Ron, you're awake! We were so worried about you, sweetie," She would say as she rubbed her youngest sons forehead.  
  
Ron looked around carefully at all the people around him. He was surprised to see that everyone was there. Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ginny, and even his father was there. But most of all, he was surprised to see Seamus there. Never in a million years would he have expected him to be there.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ambled over and started checking Ron out, "Mhm.fever.40.3.not good.no.flu quite possibly." She muttered out wrapping Ron up in more and more blankets, not noticing the groaning that was coming out of Ron.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Charlie asked.  
  
"He has the flu," She sighed. "What were you doing in the cold all night, dear?" She asked.  
  
"I.I n-needed to get away," he said gasping for air.  
  
"Don't talk Ron, just relax," His mum stated pulling Ron into a hug.  
  
Ron started to shiver violently, "I'm c-cold." And with that, more blankets were wrapped around his shivering body.  
  
*  
  
As Ron dozed off, everybody but Harry, Seamus, and Hermione left to get something to eat and some rest.  
  
"Harry?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you think he did this?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know!" He snapped.  
  
Before Seamus said anything more, Ron started to have violent spasms; he was having a seizure. Seamus bolted up to find Madam Pomfrey while Harry started to panic. He was trying to hold Ron down so he wouldn't convulse but it wasn't working. Madam Pomfrey came out and slipped some type of liquid down his throat and it reacted almost instantly.  
  
"W-what happened?" Hermione nervously asked.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly but it could have to do with a blow to the head. Perhaps he hit his head when he fell. We will have to keep a close on him, however. If he does anything out of the ordinary, please tell me."  
  
"I'm going to go find Mr and Mrs Weasely," Hermione said after Madam Pomfrey left.  
  
"No, let me do it," Harry said and rushed out the door.  
  
Hermione sat there with silent tears streaking down her pale face. She stared at Ron placing a hand on his before she finally broke down.  
  
"Hermione its okay," Seamus tried to console her even though he knew he couldn't.  
  
"No it isn't, Seamus!" She cried harder. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would happen. None at all!"  
  
"It isn't your fault Hermione. This was Ron's doings and only his. Don't you ever think it was yours!"  
  
"That's where your wrong, Seamus!" She said and bolted out of the door.  
  
* Ron awoke the next morning to find his entire family asleep around him. This is what he needed the most and he got it. He smiled at them and sat up a little, but with great difficulty. This awoke Charlie.  
  
"Hey buddy," He said smiling. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Hot," He mumbled. "I'm hot."  
  
"What first you're shivering and now your sweating? Wow you really must be sick!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"So," He said after helping Ron out of his nightshirt, "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Don't act stupid, Ron, you know what I mean," Charlie said sternly.  
  
Ron sighed, "I don't know what happened. I suppose it was because I was mad at Harry and Hermione and I just needed to get out of the common room."  
  
"But you had to go outside? Couldn't you have gone to the library or the Great Hall?" He questioned.  
  
"I suppose I could have, but that never came across my mind.I just headed outside," He responded.  
  
"And what about you being mad at Harry or Hermione?"  
  
"It's nothing, Charlie," He said stubbornly.  
  
"If it's nothing than why did you risk killing yourself?"  
  
"Stop asking me so many questions!" Ron sneered.  
  
"Ron, you know I have to. Come on, tell me," Charlie demanded.  
  
Ron huffed, "Fine. I was mad at the two of them because they were poking fun at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.I have a.girlfriend."  
  
Charlie's face lit up, "Who?"  
  
"Someone in a different house. You wouldn't know her."  
  
"The more reason for you to tell me, Ron!"  
  
"Fine its Luna Lovegood," Ron said turning red.  
  
"No way! Ginny talks about her all the time!" He said growing louder.  
  
"Charlie shut up!" "But Ron, in all honesty, why did you do this to yourself?" He asked in all seriousness.  
  
"I told you already, Charlie!" Ron said getting rather annoyed.  
  
"That can't be the full reason, Ron. You don't hear of people trying to kill their selves because their mates are taunting them. Come on, Ron, tell me."  
  
Ron sighed a deep sigh, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay.I just don't feel accepted anymore. I mean look at all of you, you've all graduated and are doing something useful with your lives, but what am I supposed to do? I have no talents or anything. My grades stink. I just can't do anything right. Oh and everyone forgets about me, did I mention that?" He said nearly crying.  
  
Charlie was flabbergasted, "Ron. we don't feel like that about you! We all love and care about you, don't you ever think otherwise. And you have many talents. You're awesome at Quidditch, Ron. If you weren't then you wouldn't be on the team.  
  
"So your grades aren't perfect, but either were any of ours expect Percy, but Percy isn't normal. Ron we all love and we couldn't live without you."  
  
Ron now had tears in his eyes. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him and he was so grateful for that. Even if he didn't believe all the stuff Charlie said, it was the thought that count.  
  
Ron sighed and reached over and gave Charlie a hug, but as he did he started to cough and wheeze. It was like something was strangling him internally causing him to barley be able to breathe.  
  
Charlie laid Ron back down and started to rub his chest hoping it would make him feel better. And it did. However this woke up nearly everyone that was surrounding the bed making them worry.  
  
"I'm fine!" He said taking in deep breaths.  
  
"Ron, my baby! Don't you worry, I'm here for you, my precious boy!" Molly said moving Charlie out of the way so she could get as close as possible to Ron.  
  
"Mum! I'm fine, really!" Ron exclaimed turning a scarlet red.  
  
* Things were starting to get back on track for Ron. He was doing a lot better and he was just about to be released from the hospital wing. He was sitting, cross-legged, on the bed waiting for the okay when Ginny came up to him.  
  
"Um.Ron, I heard you talk to Charlie the other day. I'm sorry, Ron."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ginny," He said growing red. "As long as you don't tell mum or dad, it'll be okay."  
  
Ginny looked down and whispered, "They already know."  
  
"They what?! You told them? Ginny!" "I didn't tell them! Charlie did."  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Ron exclaimed loudly, standing up.  
  
"Ron! No!" Ginny screamed trying to grab Ron. Ron was too strong for Ginny and knocked her over, but continued to look for Charlie not noticing Ginny. He found Charlie in the hall talking to Professor Snape. "Charlie, I'm going to kill you!" Ron screamed running right at him. "How could you tell mum and dad? You promised you wouldn't and you did!" He said running straight into him and starting to punch him in the gut. Snape immediately grabbed Ron by the torso while Charlie just started at Ron in shock.  
  
"That's inappropriate Mr Weasley," Snape exclaimed.  
  
"It's all right, Professor Snape," Charlie said taking hold of Ron. "I'll take him from here, I need to talk to him anyhow." He pulled Ron into an empty corridor and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking coming after me like that?"  
  
"You promised! You lied to me!"  
  
"You actually expected me to keep that promise, Ron? Good lord, Ron, you were in trouble I had to tell mum and dad!"  
  
"I thought you loved me! You obviously don't if you told them!" He screamed.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Ron. I love you more than words can describe! That's exactly why I told them. Because I love you!"  
  
Ron stood there staring at Charlie for a moment then wrapping himself around him, tears falling down his face, "I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Ron," Charlie said embracing his brother.  
  
* Ron finally left the hospital wing later that day. He slowly trotted back to the Gryffindor common room hoping that no one would be there so he could slip into his dorm unnoticed. Little did he know that there was a surprise for him when he returned.  
  
Fred and George had planned a big surprise party filled with butter beer and candy that the twins had made.  
  
Ron gave the Fat Lady the password, (Butter beer) and steeped in to a dark room. That's odd, he thought. Why are all the lights out? He would soon find out. Just as he was about to take out his wand to turn back on the lights, they turned on and there was a giant 'surprise' that filled the room.  
  
There, all of the Gryffindor students had gathered in the common room, some with party hats attached to them, others without. There was a banner that read 'Welcome back Ron!' with a Gryffindor lion on it (Most likely made by Dean Thomas).  
  
Ron blushed furiously as he saw everyone there. However he wasn't in the mood for a party, he just wanted to slip into his pajama's and hide under his covers.  
  
"Welcome back, mate!" Harry said while patting him on the back and handing him a butter beer.  
  
"Thanks, Harry, but I think I'm going to head off to bed. I'm tired."  
  
"Oh okay," Harry said disappointed.  
  
Just as he was about to go up the stairs, his older brother Fred, stepped in front of the stairwell to block Ron. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.  
  
"Bed, I'm too tired."  
  
"Come on, Ickle Ronniekins, this party is just for you, don't back out now!"  
  
"I'm too tired, Fred!" Ron said growing a bit louder and he pushed Fred out of the way and walked up the stairs for a good night sleep. 


End file.
